


Merry Christmas, Take Two!

by AikoIsari



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-A's, pre-epilogue. This time, they were going to have a blast. No blasting necessary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Take Two!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know it's not Christmas, but i had a fluff and I wanted to write it. One for the Diversity Writing Challenge, for:
> 
> A71. Write about a scene that doesn't occur in canon.

"Nanoha, take the cake out of the oven!"

"Already did~!"

"Is the coffee on for the next shift?"

"Yes~" She called again, idly evading a blast in the simulation she was doing. Nanoha rubbed her eyes, watching the Christmas rush go by through Midoriya. "Raising Heart, simulation off please!" she called. This would be the perfect time for training, considering parallel thought processing... but there was so much going on and if it wasn't  _great_ her parents might blow a fuse in their brains.

Besides, her friends were coming over.  _All of them._

This time, there would be no destruction. Not even Vita and Arisa's heated fights of cream puffs and card games!

Well, okay, that was probably going to still happen, but she wasn't going to have to break them up with a laser beam this time.

At least, Nanoha hoped not.

"Nanoha, your hands!" Miyuki's worried call came not a second too soon before the girl loosened her grip on the frosting she was using to decorate.

She waved off her sister and closed one eye, aiming for the top of the cake.

Outside, the snow fell and her friends were probably all trudging their way along because for some reason being driven to Midoriya was poor taste. She wasn't going to ask. Then, her mother would probably insist she stop  _working_  and be  _entertaining_ , a term Nanoha had long since translated as "sales pitch for good cake while looking as adorable as possible".

Not that Lindy, when she arrived with Arf, wouldn't end up buying them out of stock somehow  _anyway,_ but it was the principle of the thing. At least that was what Mama said.

"Nanoha, can you switch with me to make a new batch of cookies?"

Nanoha saluted and went to work, hands reflexively cracking eggs and pouring sugar and flower into their bowls. Then a pair of hands wrapped over her eyes and she yelped, almost dropping the measuring spoon of baking soda. "Hayate-chan!" Hayate giggled in triumph and from behind, she heard Fate chuckle. "You two are mean!" she told them with a pout.

Hayate giggled again and let her go. "Aw, but it was fun, right Fate-chan?"

"You didn't seem like you were paying attention..." Fate hedged, trying to look guilty and failing.

Nanoha managed a huff. "It's not my fault you guys were early."

Hayate snatched her baking soda. "Well, to make it up to you, we'll just have to help!"

Before Nanoha could protest that this was  _her job_ and they were  _customers_ , the two of them were off and measuring. Nanoha tried not to sigh.

_Maybe if we're all baking, something won't explode..._

_Yeah, right._

Before getting back to work, she smeared flour on their faces, gratified at their mutual yelps of disgust.

She loved having friends.

Now where was everybody else?

… On second thought, Nanoha decided she didn't want to know.


End file.
